Never travel alone
by FCaskett
Summary: Castle and Beckett meeting each other on a busy train station.
1. Chapter 1

**Never travel alone**

So many people… she thought. She has no idea which train she has to take. She looked around. She wanted to ask someone but she had the feeling everyone just looked through her. But then, she saw a man, in a dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt, standing just like her.. So she just walked up to him.

"I'm sorry, can I ask you something?" she asked.

He turned around and looked at her with a questioning face before he smiled at her. "Ehm, yeah sure."

And then she saw who she was talking to, oh my gosh. It was Richard Castle! She's read all his books so many times, they were falling apart. "Ehm.. i… Do you know what train goes to Manhattan?"

He smiled at her, seeing the awkwardness all over her face. "Yes, it's the next one on this side." He pointed to his right.

"Okay, thank you." She could feel her face getting even more red than it already was. She stood there, didn't know what to do.. did she has to walk away, or introduce herself, of… Oh my god, this is so awkward, she thought.

"So, I'm Rick." He pulled out his hand. Saving her from her thoughts. He is so kind, why was she even shaking.

"Becket.. I mean Kate.. Ehm, I'm Kate Beckett." Damn, why couldn't she just act like she didn't knew him. Like she wasn't a little nervous, because she wasn't, right?

"Introducing yourself with your family name huh?" He teased, with a groovy smile on his face.

"He's so handsome, she thought. "It's the job, I guess." Getting a bit more comfortable. Thank god, he was easy to talk to.

"What kind of work do you do then?" He couldn't help but ask her. His curiousness getting the boss of him.

"I'm a homicide detective." She said easily. Shifting from foot to foot, she hoped he'd travel with her. Seeing her train coming their way.

He could see her running around with a gun, oh that's so hot. He thought. "Well detective Beckett. I see our train coming this way. Do you mind me as your company?"

"No." She blurred out. Damn, she could slap herself right now. She sounded like a fan, desperate for his attention. But she wasn't, right!? "I mean, of course not." She felt a little blush rise in her neck. Hoping he wouldn't see it. But by looking at his expression he did.

"Good" He said, with a teasing grin on his face.

"So, detective Beckett…" he said, looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes. They were so blue, she was gonna drown in it.

"So, Richard Castle…" She said back. Her hand reaching for her necklace. She thought about her mom, she wouldn't believe that she was sitting in front of their favourite writer. But no, she wasn't gonna admit that to him.

"Aren't you a little young to be a detective?"

"Well, ehm.. Yeah, I think so.." she said. She wasn't really sure what to say. She wasn't really the open type. She preferred talking about him. "How about you, writer man? Are you already writing on your new book?" oh she said it, didn't she. Now he knows she reads his books.

"I hear you read my books?" he said nicely.

She was surprised how nice he was… Isn't he the playboy she always sees in the magazines? She looked at him, he wasn't that bad. He's handsome, and nice.. If Lanie knew who she was sitting in front of, she'd probably ask what they did… "Yes, I like your books." She said, after she remembered she still hadn't answered. They were coming closer to Manhattan, unfortunately.. she thought. She liked talking to him, even though it wasn't a very long talk.

"You're going to Manhattan too, right?" He said, getting her out of her thoughts. He smiled at her, a cute twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes. With his blue button down that brought out his eyes.

"Yes." She said. He laughed at her, she was cute when she made that questioning face. There was something about this women. She was attractive of course, everyone could see that.. But there was something else too, something mysterious. He liked mysterious.

They arrived in Manhattan, but before he stood up he wrote something on a small piece of paper and gave it to her. He smiled at her. "Hope to talk to you soon again, Kate." He said. And walked away.

She stood up and stepped out of the train. It was so busy on the station, she couldn't find him anymore. She opened the note. It said: _"Text me some time."_ With his number on it. She smiled, is she dreaming? She closed the note and she folded it into the pocket of her jeans, before walking to her car. Did this really happen?

_Okay, so this is my second story. I don't know if I should write another chapter, so please review and let me know what you think. (English isn't my first language, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry.) Thanks for reading. (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been really busy and I kinda forgot about writing another chapter. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this ch!_

While walking to the parking lot, she remembered she cycled to the station. She still has to get used to go ATP twice a week. She walked to her bicycle, still thinking about the note she got. What's she supposed to do…. Shall she text him? Wouldn't it be weird? She doesn't wants to be one of his desperate bimbos. But maybe she was totally wrong, they could hang out just for fun, right? Like friends…

At that moment a little kid runs by, startling her. She started to stop, but she fell of her bike. Feeling the street burn all over her body. "auch" she said, trying to sit up.

A man stepped out of his car, making his way towards Beckett. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

He has such a familiar voice, she thought. She opened her eyes staring directly in the blue eyes of a certain writer called Richard Castle. Gosh, this was so embarrassing. "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." She eventually said. Why, of all the people in this city, would it be him seeing her fall?! When he didn't say anything back she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. "I'm so sorry! I was so deep in thoughts and then there ran a child in front of my bike, and…"

"Hey, it's okay.. Don't worry." He smiled. "I was just thinking.. ; You were in the train right? Beckett, Kate Beckett?" He said nicely.

She just couldn't believe it. How could he be so nice to her, he only saw her once. Well… twice now. "Yes, Richard Castle…" She said. Still sitting on the ground, without even realizing it.

"Can you walk?... Are you hurt?" He said concerned.

Oh gosh, she was still sitting on the ground, wasn't she? She felt her cheeks getting red again. She stood up, picking up her bike. "No, it only burns a little, but I'm ok. Thank you for asking though."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Can I give you a ride home?"

That was so adorable, look at that face. She wasn't hitting on Richard Castle, was she. Oh gosh, she totally was… But that was just the book-fan inside of her.. Yep…. "No, thank you that's really nice but I'm okay." She said instead. She wasn't going to let him know she actually really wanted him to ride her home.

She saw he was a little disappointed. Or was it just her imagination? Oh she didn't know.

"Okay, well ehm.. I'm sorry, but I really have to go." He said, a little uncomfortable.

"Yes, I should go too. It was nice to meet you, Rick."

"Well, you've got my number, text me sometime, detective Beckett." He said while giving her a wink. Getting into his car with a smile on his face. Doesn't he has a driver? She would almost swear he had one, though, she thought wile stepping on her bike.

When she got home, she took a bath and got into some comfy clothes wearing her hair in a messy bun. She plopped down on the couch, reaching for the remote when she saw the note from Rick on the table. She picked it up, opening it again. She really didn't knew what to do, but she did wants to text him.. She picked up her phone adding the number to her list before typing a message:

**KB: Hey, thanks for helping me this afternoon. Kate**

She was staring at the text, it did sound a little lame. But she really didn't know what to send, so she just sent it. Oh god, what would he think? She texted him the same night, she didn't wants to sound desperate. All those questions running through her head at the same time. She was still deep in thoughts when she got a text back:

**RC: Hello detective, I hope you're ok? It wasn't a problem, I would do it again any time. ;) Rick**

Wow, that was fast. She thought. From that moment she pushed her thoughts away and just started texting:

**KB: Yes I'm fine, thank you. I hope I didn't took too much of your time, I bet you have a busy schedule, writer man. ;)**

**RC: Talking about schedules.. Do you have something in your schedule tomorrow evening?**

HE DIDN'T JUST ASK THAT, she thought. No way, Rick Castle is about to ask her out? That's not possible. No he isn't gonna ask her out, he's just interested… right?

**KB: No I haven't, actually. Have you?**

**RC: Well, not yet. I was just wondering if you want to go out for dinner with me?**

What?! She couldn't believe it. But maybe it was just as friends.. Oh who was she kidding..

**KB: Sure, sounds nice.**

**RC: Okay, I'll pick you up at eight?**

**KB: Sure, I'll send you my address.**

She was smiling at her phone like a teenager who got asked out on her first date and she didn't even realize it. After sending him her address she watched some tv and went to bed.. She still couldn't believe what just happened.

_Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think and maybe some ideas of what you want to see in one of the next chapters. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry, it took me so long (again). I'm really trying to keep up, but since I'm working two jobs it's not really easy to make time. Anyway, I hope you're still here with me and like the ch. Tell me what you think. __J_

"WAIT WHAT?! You have a date with Richard Castle tonight and you haven't even told me until now?!"

"Lanie come on." She gave her the look, even though she couldn't see it since they were calling. "So, you want to help me pick a dress or not?" She really didn't knew what to wear.

"I'm on my way girl. You've got a lot of explaining to do anyway." Lanie said, and hung up the phone.

About 30 minutes after the call, Kate heard a knock on the door. As soon as she opened the door, Lanie stormed in with a huge bag with god knew what was in it.

"Girl, what are you waiting for, show me your dresses!" Lanie said, already walking towards the bedroom.

Kate walked after her. "Lanie, I haven't even tried on anything, I still have two hours to get ready."

"Two hours isn't that much, you know. Now show me your dresses!" Lanie said even though she was already searching in Kate's closet.

"Lanie, I really have no idea to what kind of restaurant we're going. I don't want to be overdressed, or underdressed.

"Girl, when did you buy those dresses? In 1900? I'm so glad I brought a couple of my dresses and I think I've got the perfect one for you." She walked to her bag that was stil in the kitchen and came back with a black dress. "Here, try this one on."

Kate didn't even argue with her, because she knew she wouldn't win it anyway. So she took the dress from Lanie and tried it on with her black pumps that she already got out of her closet. She looked in the mirror and the dress indeed looks nice. She walks back to Lanie.

"Oh my god, Kate… it looks so beautiful on you!" She picked something up from the bed. She probably got that out of her bag or something, since the bag was stuffed. "Here, this wil make it complete." She said, giving Kate a pair of silver earrings and a necklace with silver and black little diamonds in it. "Now, let's get your hair and make-up done and tell me everything about that handsome writer that asked you out…"

It was about an hour later when Kate was ready. Lanie left because she thought she would feel awkward if she was still there when Richard Castle was here. Kate was kind of nervous. Waiting took so long. What was she going to say when he was at the door, should she let him in or not. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help but think about it. She decided to watch tv instead, she knew the new episode of The Mentalist was on right now. She loved that show.

About an hour later she heard a knock on the door. She turned the TV off, took a deep breath and walked to the door. She couldn't go back anymore.. she was kind of nervous, she hadn't been on a date in like forever. She opened the door, and there he stood, Richard Castle.. He's so handsome, she thought. He was wearing a black suit without a tie, 3 buttons of his blouse were open, so it showed just a little more than his neck. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, like a real gentleman. "You look gorgeous." He said. With a sweet smile on his face.

She started blushing, she felt like she was red like a tomato and god, she was nervous. But she acted like nothing was happening and hope he wouldn't notice. "Thank you." She said. "You're not so bad yourself." She said, giving him a wide smile. She really felt like she was smiling from ear to ear. It was embarrassing and she really hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Well thank you."

She was thinking about asking him in. But that would be weird, right? She was so thankful he already got her out of her misery by asking: "Shall we go?"

"Yes!" She said, a little too enthusiastic but she didn't care. She was going out with Richard Castle.

**_That was mean, huh? I kind of cut it off to this so it wouldn't be too long. and I do have a couple plans for the date/next ch. But I kind of wanted to ask you guys what you want to happen in the next ch. So please review and I promise to update soon! (And again, sorry for the delay) Thanks for reading._**


	4. Chapter 4

_So as I promised, here's the new ch. I hope you like it. And please leave a review._

"Ladies first." He said, while opening the door for her.

"A real gentleman, huh?" She smiled at him, walked through the door, waiting for him to walk with her. There already was a guy who worked there helping her out of her jacket before she even knew what was happening. She looked around her, she's never really been to a chique place like this, sne never erally cared about things like that. It wás nice here though, she thought. While walking further into the restaurant she couldn't help but notice that Rick obviously knew every employee at the restaurant, what kind of made her laugh. She just couldn't help but wonder how many women he took here. Not that she cared….

The man showed them their table and after a little while, talking about what they both wanted to get, they both ordered.

She looked at him, feeling kind of awkward, but she didn't really knew why.

They talked a little about the restaurant and how Richard knew all these people. He said he had a lot of parties here and has another one next week. He was just about to say something when the waiter was at their table to bring hem their entrée. They both gave him a smile and said thank you when he left again.

"But you were telling me?" Kate said.

"Yes, ehm right. So ehm.." It kind of seemed that he forgot what he wanted to say. "So, tell me a little more about yourself, Kate." He stuttered. "I would love to know more about you."

Even though he stuttered a little, he honestly seemed interested.. So, maybe he wasn't what she expected. Even though she really didn't knew what she had to expect in the first place. "Well, I'm Kate Beckett and I'm a homicide detective. That's pretty much all about me." She smiled. But on the inside she knew that it wasn't a joke, but on the other hand it was. She had been through a lot, and is still going through a lot. But that was something he would never find out, she thought. But on the other hand, in her life there wasn't pretty much more than her job, her dad and Lanie. Those things were her life.

"I'm sure there is way more about you, detective." He gave her a friendly smile.

"So, Richard Castle.. Tell me a little more about you." She said, hoping that he wouldn't ask any further about her kind of boring life.

"Well, I prefer you calling me Rick or anything but Richard because that's what my mom's calling me. And I'm a writer." … "You didn't knew that I was a writer, did you?"

She laughed. "No, actually I didn't. I never heard of you before, Rick." He was funny, easy to talk to and he wasn't judging her. (because it was obvious that he could see that she wasn't really comfortable to talk about herself.) She really appreciated those things in him.

"I bet you didn't." His eyes were like little stars when he made jokes. They were so blue, she could look into them all evening but she didn't want to seem weird.

The rest of the evening went pretty fast, it was way less awkward than at the beginning. She felt kind of comfortable though. She really didn't expect that to happen, he didn't even ask her about the 'falling off her bicycle' thing. It was around 11pm when they were about to go home. Rick paid the check and the waiter helped them into their jackets again. They said their goodbyes and walked to Rick's car. "Thank you, I had such a good night, Rick." She said, looking him in the eyes.

"I also had a really great evening, so thank you too, Kate." He looked back into her pretty eyes. Has he said she looked gorgeous already? Because she really did! "You look beautiful." He said again, still looking into her eyes.

Was it her, or was it kind of warm in the car? Just blame the alcohol, she thought. She broke the eye contact. She only had a couple glasses of wine, so it had to be her. "Thank you." She said, trying to keep everything in control. Giving him a smile when she felt the redness in her cheeks disappear a little.

They arrived at her house like 15 minutes later. They both stepped out and he walked her to her door. She found that really cute about him, he was such a gentleman. Or at least, he acted like one and he was really good at it. Once they arrived at her door, she turned around to look at him. "Thank you Rick, I had a really great time." She looked at him, she couldn't help but smile.

"My pleasure, Kate." He said, grabbing her hand and giving a soft kiss on it.

She unlocked the door and walked inside. Turned around for one last time to look at him. "Bye Rick." She said, while closing the door.

He stood there for like a minute, staring at that door. There was something about this woman and he really wants to find out what that something is.

**_Ok, so again, pleaaaaase tell me what you think. Sorry if there are mistakes in it, I wrote this ch in 1 day bc I really don't have time at the end of the week. Maybe help me out and review some ideas of what you want to see in the next ch. I would really like to hear some suggestions. Oh, and btw.. follow me on twitter. F_Caskett. _****_à_********_thanks for reading. _**


End file.
